


Tarde Veraniega

by Lillinet (IzarVesperes)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And Naive, F/M, Young and bold
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Lillinet
Summary: Cuatro jóvenes disfrutan de sus vacaciones a la orilla del río.





	Tarde Veraniega

El sol brillaba estridente y, a orillas del río, estaban ellos. Orgullosos de su juventud, de su descaro, con las sonrisas más anchas que podrían imaginar. Las risas eran cantos de aves que brotaban con mucha facilidad e irrumpían el silencio de una tarde para la siesta.

Se sentían los amos del universo y bien podrían serlo. Eran jóvenes, hermosos y carismáticos; se sentían en la cima de sus mundos.

El mantel color pastel estaba lleno de migajas, hojas, ramas, tierra con sus zapatos costosos, obrando de pisapapeles. El viento les alborotaba las finas hebras de sus cabelleras y ondeaban como las llamas de los fuegos más salvajes. La comida se había acabado hacía horas, cuando el sol estuvo en su cenit, pero bebida quedaba para rato, refrescándose en un cubo con hielo al contacto del agua del río.

Jugaban y corrían en la parte más baja del cauce, pisando las piedras y resbalándose más veces de las que podían contar, profiriendo más risas de las que querían controlar. Eran jóvenes y lo disfrutaban. Disfrutaban cada momento como si fuese eterno, único. Ése era su definición de paraíso.

Tenían sueños, tenían aspiraciones de un mundo perfecto y feliz, de un mundo que pudiesen moldear a su gusto y capricho. Todo estaba al alcance de la mano para ellos, todo estaba a su disposición. Solo tenían que tomarlo y hacerlo propio.

O al menos, eso parecía.

—Imagínense ¿Cómo será nuestra vida después de la universidad? Con lo rápido que pasan las cosas hoy día, mañana podríamos estar terminando nuestras carreras, siendo _magna cum laude_ y _avant-gard_ … —Audrey preguntó sentándose en la orilla y sirviéndose una copa, sin importarle mojarse (aún más) sus pantalones tipo pescador, negros y ajustados a su escultural figura de reloj de arena.

André dejó de forcejear con Gabriel y Emilie solo la miró, ya metida en el río y con el agua llegándole a la cintura. Todas las miradas estaban en ella, y lo único que Audrey pudo hacer fue arreglarse el mechón de pelo rubio que caía sobre sus ojos azules.

—Gabriel siendo un icono de la moda, siendo influente en las decisiones diarias del pueblo...—arrastraba las vocales finales con pereza, el sueño de la tarde la estaba ganando y solo podía estirarse y seguir bebiendo antes de tirarse bajo el sol para sucumbir a una siesta bajo el sol de la tarde—, Andre sería un famoso director de cine, haría películas cargadas de crítica a la sociedad… Emilie sería una actriz consagrada, estrella de todas sus películas...y yo seré una productora de la gran siete…

—Supongo que se vale soñar —Gabriel se encogió de hombros—. Es más probable que éste haga películas de clase B exitosas a que…

Un golpe en la parte trasera de la rodilla, pérdida del equilibrio y reanudada la pelea en el agua con risas. Emilie solo sonrió con sus labios, pero sus ojos parecían tristes ¿Sería acaso la única que tenía algo de pensamiento racional que creyese que su amistad se iría deteriorando?, ¿que posiblemente no cumplirían los sueños del presente y se ahogarían en una rutina aburrida?

Todos sabían que el padre de André tenía una opinión muy distinta del arte y esperaba que su hijo caminase los pasos que él una vez dio. O que Gabriel era el único que tenía un potencial real por la ambición que tenía, para lograr lo que se le cruzara por la mente. O que Audrey posiblemente sea la primera en irse del país a perseguir sueños en donde no la conociesen solo por el placer de hacerse "desde cero"

En cuanto a ella… ¿realmente creían que era una buena actriz? ¿que era algo a lo que debía dedicarse?

A menudo su mente vagaba a la idea de formar una familia y de tener una vida pacífica en el campo, con Gabriel… pero se le hacía inconcebible cortarle las alas a su amado. O plantearle la idea.

A lo mejor y por el momento, solo debía dejarse llevar y que la vida decida.

Era un día de verano y ellos eran jóvenes que acaban de egresar.

Quizás no era momento para intentar vaticinar lo que la vida les deparaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Era una idea que estaba barajando desde algún tiempo, pero no sabía como encararla... y con el último capitulo que salió (en el que revelaron el nombre de la madre de Adrien, al fin), bueno, digamos que la idea cobró ímpetu.


End file.
